


Stay

by dearestnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jongin, Dating, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Kaistal, PWP, Smut, Top Sehun, hunkai - Freeform, kind of angst, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestnini/pseuds/dearestnini
Summary: If Jongin hadn't fell in love with someone, he would still choose Sehun.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was heartbroken with Jongin's dating issue (4/1/16). I apologize in advance for the cringe-worthy pwp. Enjoy reading^^

When most of Jongin's decisions in life are probably wrong, Jongin's favorite mistake was Sehun.

 

"I'll leave first, hyungs - there are still things I need to clean up in my room," Sehun says and the chatterings of the members stopped, and was replaced by farewells and take care's on his way home.

It was 2 hours after their Exoluxion in North America and they've decided to celebrate the successful concert by having a dinner in the famous restaurant near their hotel. Jongin sipped his orange juice and has his eyes at the maknae until he disappears from his sight. This isn't right. Sehun was strangely being cold to him earlier; sending glares full of hostile and completely ignoring him. He hasn't even done anything wrong, or so he thought.

Jongin excused himself too, saying that he wants to rest early and Junmyeon gave him a knowing look but the words are left unsaid. Jongin grabbed his cap and started walking to the direction of the hotel, he needs to talk to Sehun.

 

By the time he was on his own hotel room, removing his coat so that he could talk to the maknae, someone had opened the door and pushed him; completely caging him between the wall of his room and a very familiar chest on his back. Sehun. Jongin opened his eyes wide and tries to wriggle out of Sehun's hold but the latter's keeping him in place.

"Jongin, I've missed you," Sehun breathes on his ear and licks at his earlobe. Jongin tries hard to control the shiver running down his spine and the moan slipping against his mouth.

"Sehun, what are you - hmmp---" Jongin was silenced by Sehun's mouth on his. Powerful and demanding. Jongin couldn't help but respond to Sehun's kisses and found himself instinctively curling his arms around Sehun's neck, tugging at the black locks he used to adore. Jongin won't even deny it, he missed this. He missed Sehun. And when his legs gave out from Sehun's kisses, he lets the younger carry him and throw him on his bed.

He impatiently tugs at Sehun's front shirt to continue their kiss and Sehun was more than happy to oblige. He shouldn't be doing this. No, this is wrong but Sehun's mouth is like an addiction. Sehun is an addiction. Jongin weakly puts a hand on Sehun's chest and lightly pushed him, "N-no, this is.... We can't... Sehun we shouldn't be doing this anymore."

"Why, are you that embarrassed that you're still enjoying this, Jongin? Are you ashamed being with me?" Sehun provokes and kisses him along his jawline and neck. Jongin can't help but moan when Sehun harshly bit on that sensitive spot on his neck and cups his mouth to try and stiffle the obscene sounds he's making. This isn't right, but Jongin's body can't deny the way it reacts when Sehun aggressively torn his shirt and latches his mouth on one of his nipples. Jongin's eyes shot open and held Sehun's back for support, not even trying to stiffle his noises anymore because of the pleasure. When Sehun thinks he gave enough love for Jongin's nipples, he goes back to Jongin and claims his mouth. Tongues fighting for dominance but Sehun eventually winning the battle.

"Wanna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk later," Sehun whispers between kisses and Jongin can't help but whimper. Sehun hasn't dirty talk to him ever since they started this... Whatever this relationship they have and Jongin was surprised. Sehun, as if gaining energy from hearing the noise coming from Jongin, unbuckles Jongin's belt and remove his pants along with his boxers at the speed of light.

"Take these off, too," Jongin points at Sehun's clothes and the younger smirks. He knew himself that the older's restraints already crumbled down, he knew Jongin wants this as much as he wants this himself. He knew Jongin needs Sehun as much as Sehun needs him. Sehun gets away from Jongin a while to take all of his clothes off and takes a minute to marvel at the sight under him; wrecked and needy Jongin, so submissive only for him. Jongin, being impatient, thrusts his hips up to meet Sehun's, both moaning in ecstasy for the needed pleasurable friction.

"Sehun, hurry up--"

"So impatient," Sehun teases while leaving butterfly kisses on Jongin's chest up to his hipbones and Jongin rolls his eyes before Sehun puts his 3 fingers in front of Jongin's face, "Suck," and Jongin happily puts them in his mouth, swirling his tongue and coating them evenly. Jongin sucks at his fingers and Sehun groans at how erotic Jongin looks like right now. Sehun then removes his fingers on Jongin's mouth to circle one of them on Jongin's entrance, making Jongin's breath hitched at the anticipation, before plunging it in the tight heat. Jongin winced and Sehun turns his attention from the pain by giving Jongin's cock a tentative lick from the base up to the tip and Jongin grabs Sehun's locks.

Just as he thought Sehun would give him a blowjob, Sehun dips just a bit lower and licks at Jongin's entrance around his finger and Jongin's eyes roll at the back of his head while gripping Sehun's hair tighter. Sehun repeats this action while plunging his other two fingers in Jongin, curling and fucking him open. Sehun watched as his fingers got sucked by Jongin, fingers thick and long and Jongin feels the tip of Sehun's finger brushed his prostate, Jongin opens his mouth in a silent scream. One, two, three, four - Jongin lost counts as he's practically sobbing out incoherent words. Jongin feels tears prick his eyes.

Sehun please please please please please please--

"Please what?" Sehun asks and Jongin didn't know when he started begging, telling his thoughts out. The older wants to punch Sehun's face, the jerk definitely knows what he wants.

"Come on, Jongin, say it or I won't do it," Sehun provokes and smirks at Jongin, coating saliva and stroking his own member. Jongin wants to send an annoyed glare to Sehun's direction but his eyes caught the organ on Sehun's hands, big and veiny and hard. Jongin forgets about his pride.

"P-please fuck me," after Jongin said those words, Sehun quickly removes his fingers and was replaced by his cock. Sehun pushes himself to the hilt of Jongin's heavenly heat and doesn't wait for Jongin to adjust before he's frantically pushing in and out, finding his pace as soon as possible. Jongin's body gets pushed up on the bed by how powerful Sehun's thrusts are. Jongin's hand held Sehun's back to support himself while the other own grips Sehun's hair tightly, pulling it in time of the younger's thrusts. Jongin moans Sehun's name loudly, both from pain and pleasure. All he could feel is Sehun. His whole body is being filled with Sehun and Sehun only.

"Such a good boy, sucking me in so good," whispers on his neck and bites it hard, "Do you fuck her as good as I fuck you, Jongin? Huh? Does she moan your name as loud as you would to mine?" Sehun growls and Jongin exactly knew who she is. Jongin could only whimper in response and Sehun could see that Jongin's holding his tears, from pleasure or from what had Sehun said, he isn't quite sure.

"Does her little cunt gives you unsatisfaction that you still keep returning to my cock, or are you just that thirsty for my cock?" Sehun continues and Jongin bites back a sob.

"N-no--"

"Does she love you more than I did, Jongin?" Sehun gently asks and the whole world seems to have suddenly stopped around them. Sehun stopped snapping his hips frantically but instead, he's slowly dragging his cock in and out of Jongin, like he's afraid to speed up and hurt Jongin, a total opposite from what he did earlier. Jongin noticed through his hazy eyes that there are tears painting Sehun's face. No, he doesn't want to see Sehun crying especially when he's the one that caused it and Jongin couldn't help his own tears from falling.

Jongin craddled Sehun's face with trembling hands and leans, taking Sehun's thin lips. Just their lips moving and no tongue; pouring all their emotions through the kiss. He hurt Sehun and he promised himself that he would protect Sehun no matter what, because he loves him. Loves or loved, Jongin didn't know now. But what he knew is that Sehun is special for him, important to him. When most of Jongin's decisions in life are probably wrong, Jongin's favorite mistake was Sehun and he won't ever regret it but he can't make any mistakes, not now when there's someone taking a big part of his heart. Someone besides Sehun.

"I'm sorry," Jongin whispers after they broke apart and Sehun looks at him, as if searching Jongin's eyes for any I don't love her, Sehun, I love you. He wanted to keep lying to himself that Jongin would always be his, but reality has been too harsh for him. Jongin wants to keep saying sorry to Sehun because Sehun didn't deserve all the pain Jongin has given him. Sehun didn't deserve him.

"Jongin, tonight, love me again. Me, only me," Sehun looks at Jongin - pleads - and it feels like it was old times again where both of them are the only ones that matter. Jongin nods and Sehun envelops Jongin's whole body with his, pouring all of his feelings and emotions to Jongin and the smaller did nothing but take whatever Sehun would give him, because the both of them right now was what matter the most. He couldn't make Sehun suffer this time. This time only, please, Jongin thinks and gave in to his feelings once again. He gives Sehun all he can right now.

Jongin's back was arched to the limit and his head was thrown back while Sehun continued to attack his prostrate with slow, powerful thrusts, drinking hungrily the sight he's probably gonna miss because he knew himself that this would be the last time he's gonna see this. Jongin hides his face on the base of Sehun's neck, moaning Sehun's name with the constant ah ah ah's coming from his mouth.

Jongin reached down in between his legs and Sehun slapped his hand away, putting it on his nape. Sehun pushes Jongin's wet fringes away from his face and stares lovingly at him. Jongin could feel Sehun's tears falling down to his face and his heart hurt at the way Sehun looks at him with adoration. Jongin could feel himself getting on the edge and he knew Sehun is the same because he's going quicker and the snaps of his hips are getting irregular.

"S-Sehun, I'm cumming ahh---" Jongin sees white and shoots his load in between their bodies while moaning Sehun's name. He could hear Sehun cursing a f-fuck Jongin, so tight before coating Jongin's tender walls white, dragging Jongin's name at the end. They collapsed after and Sehun pulls out of Jongin, the latter missing being filled, and rolling beside Jongin to cuddle with him.

"I love you," Sehun said while smiling, but the lack of happiness in his smile and the tears threatening to fall from his eyes gave aeay his true feeling and Jongin's tears fall as well, giving a small sad smile to Sehun. This time only, and after this I'll stop. I promise.

 

Jongin woke up from a text message from his phone.

From: Soojung ❤

Jonginnie~ are you on your way to Korea? Missed you. Take care okay? Have a safe flight and I'll see you tomorrow. 사랑해^^❤

 

Jongin was getting ready to leave when he was startled by Sehun's hand on his wrist and Sehun's voice. He didn't know Sehun had woken up.

"Jongin, don't leave me. Please stay," Sehun pleads while holding on tightly to Jongin. Jongin looks at Sehun who's crying and fights to ignore the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Jongin musters the most sincere and best smile he could give to Sehun.

"I'm sorry," Jongin removes Sehun's that's holding on to him and catches his flight.

 

 

 

(Earlier when the room reeks of sweat and orgasm and the cold temperature seems to be already noticed by Jongin, he quietly adores the face he loved to look at in the past when Sehun's already off to dreamland. Regretting things he shouldn't be regretting. He saw Sehun's eyebrows furrowed and thinks that Sehun is having a nightmare. Jongin leaned and softly kissed the skin in between Sehun's eyebrows to smoothen it, you know I love you too.

What he didn't know was that Sehun was dreaming of Jongin leaving him.)


End file.
